


Stop Complaining

by FonzFan82



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/FonzFan82
Summary: Just a little something I wrote a couple weeks ago and wanted to share. Scripture taken from the Christian Standard Bible





	Stop Complaining

What if we do stop and fail?

I’m sure that God probably has chosen one of us to take over if something did happen.

Maybe it could be You instead.

Not Me. All you have to do is give someone a chance and see if they agree to do it.

You can come along and help Me look.

That’s something I can do. Let’s start looking.

Should we bring anything with us to be prepared if something happens?

I don’t think that is necessary to do that. I’m pretty sure that we’ll get back sometime before we get it done. Besides, we’re not going to quit.

It wouldn’t hurt to become prepared.

We’re going to get this done. If we give up, then we won’t get it finished.

Jesus was one of those people who wouldn’t give up. He always liked to believe that you should get your job done before going on to something else.

We all should try to do our best to quit doing more than one thing at a time.

At least you’re listening and doing what God wants you to do.

I know. We all try our best. We’re not perfect like You are.

God planned it out when He created the Earth that we aren’t perfect.

If You’re so perfect, then how come You are the only one of everyone who doesn’t sin?

God wanted somebody to be perfect, and that was Me.

You’re right about that. We all try not to be quitters and listening to someone else’s instructions instead.

Yes, God wants us all to know that He has created us to do our best on doing and hearing what God wants us to do.

We all should need to do this more often without complaining to God about something. This is something we should work on to do more often – stop complaining less and listen to what you’re asked to do.

Like He tells us we aren’t supposed to quit. We need to finish what we have already started before moving on to something else.

Even though we do more than one thing at once, it can be hard for some of us and then get confused.

The only person who does not get confused is God Himself. He’s the most powerful person in the world, and there isn’t anyone to stop Him from doing it.

In James 1:22

But be doers of the word and not hearers only, deceiving yourselves.

In Ephesians 3:20

Now to him who is able to do exceeding abundantly who is above all that we ask or think according to the power that works in us –

Even though we make mistakes while Jesus doesn’t, He can give us the power to do what He wants us to do.

Sometimes we’re not prepared on what God wants to do when we don’t know what it is.

Sometimes God will surprise us with the gifts He’s giving us when we don’t know what it is that He wants us to find that power.


End file.
